This Hell I'm Living
by Thislightofmine
Summary: After Rachel's parents die and she gets stuck in the wrong house, she encounters what no person ever wants to encounter. With her foster family, the Fabray's, will she get out of this horror, or will she end up like the girl in the song? Trigger Warnings, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**New story, this is a shorter story. It will be probably around 3 or 4 chapters. Maybe more if you guys like it. If you read the author's note on Our Strange Family, you will find out my reason for being absent. Sorry. So this story formed from me listening to Concrete Angel, and if you never heard the song, search it, but make sure you have tissues. The title of the story comes from I Dreamed a Dream.**

**Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own none of the songs, or the show Glee. I just write fictional stories about them. Hope you enjoy!**

**Warning: TRIGGER WARNING DEALS WITH CHILD ABUSE. CAUTION WHEN READING, IF YOU CAN'T DEAL WITH IT DON'T READ IT.**

* * *

I am broken. I wasn't always this way. It all started back when I was 6. My fathers, Hiram and Leroy, were murdered in a hate crime. I happened to be away at the time. I was at a dance class. I thought it was odd when my neighbor had to take me to her house, and she held me all night, crying and telling me that it would be alright. It took about a day, until I found out that my dads were dead.

Since I was 6, I was put into the foster care system. I went in and out houses, and there was one house that I wanted to stay in, the Puckerman's, but they had to give me back because they couldn't afford any more kids than the 2 they had. I became really good friends with Noah and Deborah, his mother. I talk to them every other night over the phone, but that got changed once I got put into the newest foster house.

The Fabray's were all about images. They went to foster care, because they wanted to look good to the community. But behind closed doors, they were monsters. They had 2 kids as well, but they were really rich and their two daughters got all of these extravagant gifts and clothing. I got hand me downs. Since I was almost 2 years younger than their youngest, I was forced to wear her old clothing, which were the bad and ugly ones. She was also in my school now. She pretends that she doesn't know me, since I kept my father's last name.

Glee club at school is my safe place. The place where I can be me and make my father's proud of me wherever they are. They showed me that music is something to be proud of. The Puckerman's knew of my love of music, and I kind of convinced Noah to join glee club with me. But, with him joining it led to Quinn, and all of her friends joining, as well as her boyfriend Finn. So it soon came from being my sanctuary to my personal hell.

My home life isn't one that people dream of. In a way, I am enslaved in the Fabray household. Every day, Russell and Judy would just sit home and drink. Russell has gotten laid off from his job as a lawyer, so he has been taking to drinking. Quinn, is Daddy's little girl. She always got to do whatever she wanted to do. But I am pretty sure that she has no idea what happens to me when she goes to a party, or goes to bed. Russell and Judy blame me for him being laid off. At any chance they get, without anyone else's knowledge, they beat me. They are smart in their drunken stupor, and they avoid my face. No one ever notices, but I know that it will be too late soon. It is time to call out for help. But how, I need the right thing, and I really only have one chance to get it right. Since I am Rachel Berry, I guess I will sing about it, but what song will really give me the opportunity for people to understand what I am talking about and make a difference in the crappy life I am now living.

Today in glee club, I put my plan into action. I know that it is risky to sing this song in glee club, with Quinn there, but I need to send out my plea for help, for I know that if I keep appearances up, I will be gone soon. Mr. Schue walks into the room, and before I can do anything, he writes a word on the board. Secrets.

"You guys all have secrets. I want you to sing a song to express one of them. Now before you all start complaining, I want to tell you that it is a judgment free zone. So no one can make fun of anyone for their secret. You all have to do it, so please, be nice because you all know how you feel talking about your secrets." He says. I quickly raise my hand, ignoring the eye rolls, even though Mr. Schue just told everyone not to be judgmental.

"This one is kind of hard to explain. But this is my secret." I tell everyone, and then I hold my breath, because I know that there is going to be a major row after I sing this song especially.

She walks to school with the lunch she packs  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace oh oh

I slowly open my eyes looking at everyone's faces, only 2 recognize the song off the bat, Noah and Mr. Schue, are the ones looking at me with fear hoping that it is a lie and I am not the girl in this story.

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

I notice Mr. Schue look guilty at the teacher line, but he wasn't the teacher I was talking about. There were two I was talking about, Shelby and Ms. Pilsbury. My mom just dumps me thinking that I was alright even though I wasn't, and Ms. Pilsbury watches me through the windows in her office, and I know that she notices something wrong with me, but she never called me down to ask or confronts me.

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone  
In a world where she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

Recognition is going through other peoples brains now because I can see it in their faces. Some, like Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Mike are of sympathy and a little touch of horror; because they can't believe that something like this could happen to me. I cautiously look over at Quinn, since I am living at her house, and she looks furious. Since she is a Daddy's girl, she has to think that I am lying and that her parents would never do that to me, oh she has no idea what happens behind closed doors at the house.

Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late

I know that it didn't happen yet, but I know in my heart that that day will come. I just hope that it will never, but I am still in foster care, and in their care.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world where she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot

Before I close my eyes for the end of the song, to hide the tears in my eyes, I look over to Kurt. It is finally dawning on him why I asked him if he has ever fantasized his funeral. I gave him a sign that he finally understands. He feels even worse for brushing me off that day, and his well-manicured hand goes over his mouth and he starts to cry lightly. Tears are falling down his porcelain face probably praying to a god that he doesn't believe him that I am not this girl.

Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world where she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel

As the song slowly ends, I feel the tears falling down my face, and I keep my eyes shut. I don't want to face everyone now that my dreadful secret is out. I take a few deep breaths, and when I open my eyes, I see Quinn blow up.

"You BITCH! My parents would never do that! Stop trying to get attention, because this is dangerous territory! You can get my parents arrested!" She started screaming and she got all up in my face. She had tears slightly rolling down her face in anger, but unbeknownst her, she let out the secret that her parents were my guardians.

"Wait Q, what do you mean your parents. Since when has treasure trail been living with you?" Santana asks Quinn, trying to pretend that my song didn't affect her in any way.

"Her dumb fathers had to die, and then my parents had to sign up for foster care, and we got stuck with her." Quinn said, drawing out had and my. When she talked about my fathers, I couldn't help but start to sob, not even caring to hide my tears anymore.

I ran out of the room, but no one followed me. I think that Quinn sort of gotten to them that I was lying because most of them met her parents, and they were sweet people. On the outside, but in the inside is a different story.

When I got to the Fabray house, it is clear that Quinn has told her parents what I did, because once Quinn left to hang out at Santana's house, I got it. They were both really drunk. I was sitting in my room, doing homework, and the door slammed wide open. It made me jump, and the smirk on their faces like they knew what was about to happen made my stomach churn. Russell walked over to me, and pulled me up off my bed by my hair.

"Quinn told us what you said about us, you want abuse you got it!" And then they started to hit me and kick me and punch me everywhere, and I knew this was the end. After about 20 minutes, after a good kick to my head, everything started to grow fuzzy. I was really dazed, and the corner of my vision was turning gray, and growing darker by the second. The last thing I remember is a sharp kick to my spine and face, and my thoughts just stopped abruptly.

* * *

*No One POV*

In the morning, Quinn woke up with a weird feeling in her gut. She had a feeling that something bad happened when she was gone. She heard a knock at the front door, and she didn't hear any other movement, like Rachel answering the door, or her parents talking. She quietly walked down the steps and went to the door and opened it. She was confused, she saw 2 police officers standing there.

"Is there a problem?" Quinn asks a little scared.

"No Miss, we are just doing our census check." The tall man told her, and saw Quinn visibly relax.

"Okay, do you want to come in and make it more comfortable?" Quinn asks, her hospitality kicking in, not many people see this side of her though.

"If it is no trouble." The female officer said to her.

They all sit down in the front parlor, and Quinn gave them some lemonade.

"Alright, so the paper says that this is the Fabray Household." The female started off with. She looked at her check list.

"There should be four people, Russell, Judy, Quinn and Rachel." The male said, looking over his counter parts shoulder.

"Yes, we are all here." Quinn said, quickly and easily, Rachel rarely left the house, except for school, and her parents were in her father's office, doing their 'work',

"Okay, we would just like to make sure, so can you get the rest of them?" She said politely.

Quinn walked across the parlor to the door, to her father's office, and knocked on the door.

"Daddy, Mommy, can you come here. There is a census check, again." Quinn told them in her sweet princess voice. Immediately, her parents came out, pretending that they were sober, from the many times they had to pretend in front of Quinn and Fran, their other daughter. They came out to the parlor and saw the officers. They politely said their hellos and sat down on the couch.

Quinn turned and went down stairs to Rachel's room in the basement. Quinn noticed something was up. Rachel's door was wide open, she always had it shut. Quinn also saw that the bed still had homework on it. That wasn't like Rachel. She had her work done, and the bed would be spotless. Another thing, Quinn couldn't find Rachel right away. At first, she thought that Rachel was in the bathroom, but that door was open and no one was in there. The last place Quinn looked was on the floor, next to Rachel's bed. What she saw made her scream bloody murder.

The police officers heard Quinn scream, so they raced down the steps towards Quinn. Judy and Russell just stared at each other. They were too drunk last night to remember anything.

When the police officers rushed into Rachel's room, they noticed Quinn, kneeling on the floor. Her skin paler than it was earlier, and she had tears streaming down her face. When the male finally made it to the spot that Quinn was at, he saw something that he never seen in Lima, ever.

There was a body on the floor. The girl was wearing sweats. There was dried blood all over the floor, and all over the girl, that the only sign that it was female, was the long brown hair that was frizzed everywhere. After a second or two of shock, the officers went to work. They had to move Quinn away, and they assessed the body. The first note they took, was that she was definitely dead.

"I say she died around 10 pm last night, from the look of all of this blood, dried especially." The female said, with tears in her eyes. When she graduated from college to become a police officer, she always knew that she would see this, but she never expected to see in the quaint town of Lima, Ohio. The poor girl looked no more than 13 years old.

"Sweetie," The officers looked at Quinn, "Can you tell us her name and age?"

"Rachel, Rachel Berry, she just recently turned 15" Quinn says shakily.

"Thank you. Alright. We need to call the ambulance and get her out of here straight away. This poor girl barely lived her life." The male said, sadly, hating this part of his job.

Quinn just couldn't stop staring at Rachel. She thought back to the day back in Glee club, of what Rachel sang to them. She was asking for help, but Quinn didn't believe her. It took all of 3 seconds for Quinn to break the hoover dam.

It took 30 minutes to get Rachel's body into an ambulance that will take her to the hospital's morgue, to prepare her for her funeral. The police also took in Judy, Russell and Quinn for questioning.

Quinn is sitting in the interview room, still looking quite pale and squeamish. She has a feeling in her gut that her parents had to do something with this, but she is waiting for the police to talk to her, they talked to her parents first.

"Alright Ms. Fabray, tell us all that you know about Ms. Berry" One of the officers ask her, sitting down in the chair across the table from her.

"I've known her since she was 5; since her and her Dads moved to this town. We were on the same bus. My parents told me to never talk to her, that she was raised from sin. I didn't realize until I was a little older, that her parents were killed in a hate crime. Rachel was 6, and I was already 9. She was shy of being 7 by 2 months. My parents decided to do something nice, so they registered to be Foster Parents. Rachel was assigned our house about 1 and a half years ago. All I know is that she was in the Puckerman's care before us. Anyways, once she got into our care, she closed herself off. I wasn't the best person to her. You know the story of Cinderella, right? Well, she was Cinderella and I was one of the step sisters. I am not proud of this, but I cannot change the past. She was a freshman in high school, and I am a junior. We are both in Glee club together, and the teacher made an assignment yesterday. The assignment was secrets. In true Rachel fashion, she raised her hand right away saying that she wanted to go. She stood in front of the class and sang the song Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I didn't believe her, because the song is about child abuse. I didn't believe her and I told her to tell the truth about my parents. I didn't believe her, I could have saved her. I just, can't believe that my parents were capable of doing something like this."

After Quinn told the story, she started to break down and cry. She couldn't hold it in, and an officer had to kneel down in front of her to calm her down enough to tell her the news of her parents.

It took 10 minutes, but they were finally able to calm down Quinn to tell her.

"Quinn, your parents were questioned before you, and they were thought to be intoxicated. We gave them both breathalyzer tests, and their BAC (Blood Alcohol Concentration) was through the roof. Quinn, they were accused of the murder of 15 year old Rachel Berry. They were taken into custody, and there will be a trial." The police officer looked at Quinn, straight in the eyes.

Quinn sort of just gulped, knowing that her parents were most likely guilty. Then she is placed with the realization of having to tell the Glee club, and worse, Noah Puckerman.

* * *

**So that is the first chapter. I am really proud of this. I hope you like it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

*Quinn POV*

I told the police to keep the story out of the news for one more day. I didn't want anyone from Glee Club to find out through media and not through physical talk.

That night was the worst. I couldn't sleep. Franny had to come back because she had some questioning about the behavior of our parents before this incident. After 2 hours of tossing and turning, I went down the hall to Franny's room and opened the door. I noticed that she couldn't sleep either, and that she had the light on. I crawled into the bed behind her, and she just turned towards me and snuggled.

"Do you believe that they did it?" Franny asked me.

"…Yes." I mumbled, kind of hoping she felt the same way.

"I think so too." She whispered into my ear.

I am glad that she understands my point of view. I always knew that my parents weren't nice people. I just didn't want to admit it. They pretended well in society, but behind closed doors, they changed. I know that everyone thinks that I am a Daddy's girl, well I am, but I used this to hide what my parents are really like. I know that they drink all the time. I could smell it from a mile away. I just never knew that they were abusing Rachel, and they had the nerve to kill her. I just have to say, when Rachel started singing Concrete Angel, I thought that she was just trying to get attention. I thought that she was trying to spill the secret that I have been trying to keep hidden for the year that she was with us. I didn't want my popularity to be hit by her, and now look where it got me.

I try to clear my head of all thoughts, but it is impossible until I hear Franny start to sing the lullaby that she sang to me when I was younger.

Once upon a time  
And long ago  
I heard someone singing soft and low  
Now the day is done and night is near  
I recall the song I used to hear  
My child my very own  
Don't be afraid  
You're not alone  
Sleep until the dawn  
For all is well  
Long ago this song was sung to me  
Now it's just a distant melody  
Somewhere from the past I used to know  
Once upon a time  
And long ago

She sang this song to me ever since I was in the 3rd grade. She was a junior in high school, and she was involved in the musical. That year it was Peter Pan, and she was Wendy. She sang this song to peter and the lost boys, and to me. It is the song that can put me to ease and sleep. Eventually sleep takes over me, and I forget about having to break the news to the Glee Club, and forget what horrible sin my parents made.

The next morning I slept walked to school. I knew that today I had to tell everyone what happened, because they have to air the story before it got too old, people need to be able to use this as big news in a small town, since everyone is in everyone else's business. I mentally train myself for glee club, since we start with that class today.

I sigh and make my way into the vocal room, looking around at everyone, but Rachel, joking around and having fun, not knowing that some of their worlds will be coming to a crashing halt. I quietly sit in Rachel's seat, wanting to feel close to her, wishing I was nice to her while trying not to be obvious.

No one notices about the chair, but they do notice my melancholy state. Before they could say anything to me, Mr. Schue walked in, an excited look on his face. I have to speak up.

"Mr. Schue, before you say anything, I have to tell you all something." I say, quickly before I lost the nerve to.

"Go ahead Quinn, the floor is all yours" Mr. Schue says, a small look of concern on his face, wondering what is going on with his student.

"So you all know the news at Saturday's rehearsal that came out about me and Rachel" I choke out her name, and only a few noticed (Mr. Schue, Noah, Santana). I continue on "I told my parents of the awful accusation of her being abu-abus- hurt." again not being able to get the words out. "I went out to the movies, and when I came home, I had this strange feeling that something wasn't right. I just shook it off and went to bed." I am now full on sobbing, but I need to continue and tell them, they deserve to know. "I woke up to police knocking on the door for the annual census check. I went to find Rachel, and- and" I just couldn't finish. I am fully sobbing. I need to get this out, since everyone is basically out of their minds trying to figure out what I am telling them. "There was this thing, by her bed. I had no idea what it was, until I kneeled down. I screamed. The thing was Rach- Rach- Rachel." I gasp the name out. "She was a giant mass on the ground. The police came down, and assessed her, and guys, she's um. She's" I couldn't finish. I fall to the ground in a giant heap sobbing for my life. I felt strong arms around me, and I looked up. Mr. Schue held me, and whispered in my ear to whisper to him what happened. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knows what has happened to Rachel, but he wants a confirmation. So I whisper the dreaded 2 words in his ear. I feel him stiffen, then he tells me to go to the bathroom and he will tell everyone else. I slowly walked out of the room, scared of what will happen now.

*No one POV*

The Glee Club watched Quinn walk out of the room. They are all concerned, as they all moved to comfort her when she fell to the ground. Mr. Schue waved them all away to give her space. Once Quinn was out of the room and out of ear shot, everyone fired questions all at once.

All of the noise was too much for Mr. Schue, he didn't understand a single word spoken as he is still processing the news of his best singer in the group.

"Everybody, SETTLE DOWN! PLEASE SIT DOWN SO I CAN EXPLAIN!" He had to shout over the noise of all of the students standing in front of him.

Once they all were in their seats, he stood front and center, and he looked down. He couldn't keep eye contact with any of them. Especially Noah.

"What Quinn had to say, it is a major fear that I was hoping wasn't true. Sadly it is, and we can't miss the facts." He took a huge sigh, and continues with the inevitable. "Guys, Rachel passed away."

The room was silent. No one spoke. No one did anything. They all can't believe that their star, their leader is dead. The first sound made surprisingly came from Santana, and it was a giant sob. The ambiance of the whole room can be described as melancholy. No one knew what to do. All of the girls had tears falling out of their eyes; all of the guys had wide eyes, except for Noah, who took the news the hardest, even harder than Quinn. He stood up, slamming his chair onto the ground, and he storms out of the room, kicking, punching anything in his way.

It took Noah slamming his way out of the room for the rest of the gleeks to react. It was Santana that sprinted out of the room to follow Noah to make sure that he didn't do anything stupid. Everyone else were talking over top of each other, and crying. Mr. Schue had to settle them down.

"Guys, it's okay to be mad, and upset. I suggest to anyone who is having trouble coping with anything should talk to Ms. Pilsbury, she will help. Please don't keep anything bottled up inside for that will be a lot of trouble for you. You guys can go, but please be careful on the way home." And with that, Mr. Schue left the building.

*Santana POV*

"Puck, Puck PUCK! Wait!" I screamed, trying to catch up with him before he did something stupid.

"What Santana!" He stopped in the hallway, and screamed back at me, with his back still to me.

"Please, just talk to me." I finally caught up to him. He turned to face me, and there are tears falling down his face. He didn't say anything. I gave him a big hug. He just responded by hugging me back, and breaking down sobbing.

After about 10 minutes of crying, from him, we were finally siting down on the bleachers.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I ask him.

"Of Course Not! She is like my sister." He tried to pass off to me.

I just gave him a look, a look that said _Bitch please, I am not buying it_.

"Ok, yes. I love her." He says quietly.

"For how long?" I ask tenderly, unlike what many people think, I can be nice to people, I know that if I hide my true feelings for things, I won't get attached, but I still do.

"Since she was 12." He told me looking down at his feet.

"Was that before, or after she got into your ma's care?" I ask him, genuinely curious, for I had no idea that the diva was in foster care at all.

"About a year before. She was still in the group house, but she kept her head held high, so no one would have ever guessed that something was wrong in her family life." He told me. I turned to look at him, and he was looking up to the sky, like he could see her.

"I kept pestering her about going to the movies. She wouldn't budge, she said it was because her 'mama' wouldn't let her" He tells me, a sad smile on his face while he reminisced about what used to be.

*Flash Back*

A 14 year old Noah Puckerman is walking around the bus stop, waiting for the bus to bring him back home. He tried to stay away from his mother and younger sister for a while, but he has to go home sooner or later. He finally sits down when he sees 12 year old Rachel Berry walk to the stop and sit on the bench.

"Hey there Sunshine" Noah tells her, trying to hit on her.

"Sunshine, looks like rain to me?" Rachel says, not really understanding what he is talking about. She thought he was talking about the bad weather moving towards them.

"Not here it don't" Noah tells her, checking out her pre mature body, but she still doesn't get the signals he is throwing.

"Noah Puckerman, stop that, you hear!" Okay, so maybe Rachel did know what he was hinting at and talking about.

"Why, I'm not doing anything!" He huffed like a three year old, until he got bold and started to sing

_I'm gonna go to the picture show  
__There's a movie I got to see  
__You know the one, called "The Silver Gun"  
__Well, I've been watchin' since chapter 3  
__I can't wait, it's at 8  
__And I was wondering if you were free?_

Rachel gasped at his song choice, since she recently became acquainted with that musical, and she added in her voice for the female part:

**Go on, go on, go on, go on  
****You know my mama'd never let me 'til I turn 16  
****Go on, go on, go on, go on  
****Besides I only go to pictures that I haven't seen**

"Well when do you turn 16?" Noah asks exasperated.

"4 years from next December" Rachel answer coyly.

"Too bad for your Mama" He says, trying to get her to break the rules.

"Too bad for you" She says, with an innocent smile, as she gets up to walk to the bus that is approaching. Noah had to do something fast, so he grabbed her wrist.

_Go on, go on, go on, go on  
__I bet your Mama'd let me take you to the picture show_

**Go on, go on, go on, go on  
****I guess you weren't really listening when I said "NO"!**

When she saw that he wasn't leaving her alone, she added the next line, but changed the words slightly.

**Why don't you ask Santana Lopez  
****Her Mama lets her do whatever she wants  
Why don't you ask Santana Lopez  
Her Mama lets her do whomever she wants**

"Maybe I will" He says, thinking it will make her at least a little bit jealous.

"I hope you do" She says, and finally boards the bus.

"Ugh, stupid." Noah exclaims to himself, before boarding the bus as well.

*End Flashback*

I stare at Puck, for about 5 minutes, letting him have his thought, but I have to bring him back to reality sooner or later.

"Wait, she didn't have a Mama, did she?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"Of course she had a Mama out there. She just never knew her. But the Mama she was talking about then was the group home mother. She was strict when it came to the girls dating. She wanted them to be able to be adopted easily, and having a girl with extra baggage tying them to Lima. Many families that adopted in that home were from out of town and out of state." He tells me, with a straight face.

"Oh, that makes sense. Didn't she ever want to find her real Mama though? I mean, if I were her, that would have been one of the first things I would have done." I tell him, honestly.

"Santana, she was six when it first happened. Her fathers' gave her Mama a restraining order type contract that prevented her from seeing Rachel. They both sort of pushed into her head that she didn't have a Mama. Rachel was always naïve though, but she was smart enough to know that she had one, out there." He starts to walk back to the school, looking down at the ground kicking pebbles.

"I guess that makes sense. Do you know who her Mama was?" I ask him, purely curious if he knew the answer.

"Sort of, I know her name that's it. I haven't gotten the nerve to try to contact her." He tells me, not looking into my eyes like that will have a change in my next thought.

"What's her name? I'll help look for her with you." I tell him.

"It's Shelby Corcoran." He tells me, "but you can't tell anyone else who she is."

"Why?"

"Because she is this big Broadway star, and Hummel and Black Diva will be all over this, trying to get to the bottom of it. I don't want her mother to have to hear about her death and then have 2 crazy fans trying to get her autograph and getting into her business when she should be grieving and upset." He tells me, like it was so obvious.

"Oh, okay. So, Operation find Diva's Mama without Thing 1 and Thing 2 finding out, is a go!" I tell him.

I guess he thought that I was trying to get him to laugh, because he did. I hope he understands that I was being serious. It's kind of my thing to come up with kick ass operation titles, you all thought that Brittany came up with those, didn't you!

"Good one San!" He gasps out between laughs.

"Numb Skull, I was being serious!" I tell him with a slap to his head for good measure.

His laughter stops right away, but I can tell that he wants to laugh more.

"Let's go pea brain" I tell him, grabbing his hand to help him off the bleacher seat. We both walk down, with me trying to formulate a plan for this to work out, and with him still chuckling. I am just glad that he isn't crying, but I have a feeling that once he is alone, all hell will break loose, and the flood gates will open.

* * *

**Hi, it's been a while, the holidays screwed me over a little bit, I had to shop and everything, but now that they are almost over, I have the free time to write. For anyone reading Our Strange Family, it is going to take a little while for the next chapter to come out. I am planning a big chapter, so it will take time.**

**Okay, the songs are Distant Melody (Peter Pan) and The Picture Show (Parade). If you haven't heard either, I suggest going to listen to them. You probably could see what I saw with The Picture Show, and if not oh well.**

**Anyways, TATA for now!**


End file.
